


Binary Days

by merryfortune



Series: Dude, Let's Be Porn Stars [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Implied Pornography, M/M, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Whilst hacking a security camera out of boredom, whilst Yusaku's asleep, Kusanagi remembers that Ai has some secret files in his memory labelled Binary Days and gets curious, especially encouraged by Ai's repeated attempts to keep him out.





	Binary Days

   Kusanagi’s eyes slid to Ai as he tapped away at his computer keyboard. Ai grumbled, bored. When the humans, like Kusanagi were put in charge, hacking was not as glamorous as it could be. It was mostly just screens of endless strings of nonsense being torn apart mostly from trial and error. They weren’t even doing anything important. Kusanagi was just flexing his skills to retain credit on the darknet but given his sigh of disinterest, he had grown bored of that.

   Thus, he stole another glance at Ai. Something Ai regarded him very suspiciously for. It wasn’t quite affronting, but it was something which spurred him to put his guard up. Ai pouted and crossed his arms. Hanging out with Kusanagi – without the company of Yusaku, because Yusaku was napping in the closet – was strange.

   Kusanagi exited his pursuit of whatever security camera he had been tinkering with. He grabbed Yusaku’s Duel Disc. Ai screamed and started batting at him.

   “What do you think your doing?!” he snapped. “You do not get to touch the goods.”

   “Too late.” Kusanagi chuffed.

   He plugged the Duel Disc into his computer and began accessing Ai’s files. Ai was far too familiar with this very embarrassing process.

   “Stop trying to hack me!” Ai screeched.

   “Too bad,” Kusanagi shrugged, “I’m intrigued.”

   “By what…?” Ai asked with a low voice dripping with suspicion.

   “I just recalled a conversation we had a while back. About some files you’ve got.” Kusanagi began.

   “I’ve got a lot of files and we’ve had a lot of conversations about these files. Which ones’re you interested in, hot dog man?” Ai asked.

   “I believe you called it… Binary Days…?” Kusanagi said.

   Ai’s eyeballs expanded in distraught horror. He reached over to Kusanagi and started pounding on his forearms. Kusanagi was unperturbed as he began to probe the new downloads.

   “Absolutely not! You are absolutely not going to access those files!” Ai screamed.

   “Oi, keep it down or else you’ll wake Yusaku and Yusaku will be very cranky with you if he gets woken up.” Kusanagi threatened.

   “Yikes, yeah… don’t want that happening.” Ai replied, and he retracted his reach from Kusanagi as he remembered the all sorts of colourful threats Yusaku had made in the previous times that Ai had breached his beauty sleep.

   “So, what are these files? And where can I find them?” Kusanagi asked.

   The tapping of his fingers across the keys increased in pace as his eyes scrolled for something out of the ordinary on the screen. Ai frowned.

   “They’re trivial. Mundane. Boring. All that jazz. Nothing for your greasy, meat bag fingers.” Ai muttered.

   “Oh? Really? Then I’m sure you won’t mind me seeing them, then.” Kusanagi teased.

   “Absolutely not!” Ai retorted, voice going shrill.

   Kusanagi laughed. Half the fun was riling Ai, but he soon found what he was looking for with a simple Control F search for the terms. He rolled his eyes and chuffed.

   “Hm, mustn’t be all that important at all if that’s what it takes to find these files.” Kusanagi mused.

   “Yes, well, I need them for easy access.” Ai admitted, and he folded his arms again; though, this time he punctuated his defensiveness by collapsing to his seat and crossed his legs.

   Kusanagi skimmed the files within the folder. It had been hidden inside of many other folders; most of which were empty or contained junk memories of random events that had happened in their downtime. For instance, recordings of Yusaku’s school teachers prattling on about the subjects. But it was what was in the thick of all that junk that intrigued Kusanagi. The final folder, the Binary Days folder, had been accessed and what was contained were many different sorts of files: photos, videos, audio, and more. They were all labelled with random strings of human language – not the Ignis language.

   “Easy access, huh?” Kusanagi mused.

   “Yes. Easy access. But as you can see, it’s all pretty boring stuff. So, leave it alone.” Ai temptusouly replied.

   “You’re not making this easy on yourself, Ai.” Kusanagi replied. “You’re just baiting me at this point.”

   Kusanagi had noticed that in the folders prior to this one, Ai had stored things with enlarged icons. In this file, everything was compressed, and its access dates had been hidden but not hidden well. Kusanagi had to manually right click to see things like date created and date last accessed. He hovered over a random video; it was about thirty lines deep. Ai seemed to panic as he did so.

   Kusanagi then right clicked it. Ai coughed and sputtered. “What are you up to?” Ai asked.

   “There’s a phrase. Curiosity killed the cat. However, that’s not the whole of it,” Kusanagi said and he clicked on the option which brought up the dates accessed, “the whole phrase is: curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.”

   He glanced through the details such as its size and medium. But it was not those details which interested him the most but rather the dates it displayed amongst its other properties. Especially given how nervously Ai reacted to all this. This video file had been made about a month ago and hadn’t been accessed since. So, it mustn’t have been all that important.

   “Let’s see what’s in this video, eh?” Kusanagi said.

   “It’s really not that interesting.” Ai insisted.

   “Then why’re you being so defiant, eh?” Kusanagi reasoned.

   And there was nothing more ai could do to protest. He had sealed his own fate. Kusanagi clicked the button and the video was automatically fed through a player. It came up on one of Kusanagi’s many screens and they both watched as the video played. Kusanagi was, honestly, underwhelmed whereas Ai was squirming with what could only be described as perverse glee.

   “You’ve caught me, Kusanagi, it’s my very special stash of all sorts of saucy bits of data. Mm-hm-hm, look at all those naughty bits and bytes.” Ai embarrassedly explained.

   “Uh-huh….” Kusanagi chewed on his reply as he tried to conjure any sort of understanding as to what the appeal was.

   He exited the video and Ai breathed a sigh of relief. “So, you found me. You happy?” Ai asked.

   “Nope.” Kusanagi replied. Then he sighed. “Well, I liked it but not for the reasons you clearly like it.”

   “What’s not to like?” Ai asked. “I have excellent taste. I doubt someone like you can understand.”

   Kusanagi clicked his tongue. “We’ll see.”

   “Oh boy, you just took that as a challenge, eh?” Ai sighed.

   “Yep. And I bet,” Kusanagi said as he was quick to his keyboard again, “we have more in common than you think.”

   With ease, he began installing servers to protect and nullify search history. Ai grew interested and disgusted.

   “You have awful taste. Here, let me show you something a bit more interesting.” Kusanagi continued as he made his barriers.

   “Oh boy…” Ai muttered.

   Kusanagi summoned a very illicit looking website to the screen and then another but they were both starkly different looking websites and were illicit for two starkly different reasons.

   “First up, your video was child’s play. You want nasty bits and bytes? Look at these beauties.” Kusanagi said.

   Ai’s eyes widened, and he let out a wolf whistle. “There we go, those are some juicy bits of data. Huh, maybe you are a man of culture after all, Kusanagi. You might, uh, have to let me download that.”

   And already, Ai was fishing the data from the first website, stealing it for himself and for private consumption for later, even as Kusanagi switched browsers.

   “And now, let me introduce you to something very tasty.” Kusanagi said, gloating.

   “O-Oh my,” Ai replied, flabbergasted, “that is… are those…? Kusanagi! We have a sixteen-year-old in our presence!”

   “Yusaku is out cold and in a different room. Totally doesn’t count.” Kusanagi replied.

   “Those are tentacles! And what are they doing with that poor girl…?” Ai screamed, revolted but then, he paused and Kusanagi glanced at him. “I mean, that is quite… interesting.”

   “Interesting good or interesting bad?” Kusanagi inquired.

   “That is very, very bad, Kusanagi but I am not averse to it in a different sense.” Ai said.

   “You’re giving me some conflicting reports there, Ai.” Kusanagi chuckled.

   “You are a man of finer taste than I initially thought, Kusanagi. That’s all I’m saying.” Ai said and then he not-so-discretely tried to download the video in amongst his other naughty romps.

   “We should do this more often.” Kusanagi said as he paused the video on a rather unfortunate shot but neither of them seemed to particularly cared; almost de-sensitised.

   “We could do a lot more than just video.” Ai said.

   “Yeah, probably.” Kusanagi replied.

   Then, both had a moment of realisation as to what they had accidentally pondered aloud. Kusanagi went red and Ai continued to bundle himself in his arms and avoided eye contact.

   “You two disgust me.” Yusaku said with a grave, authorial voice.

   “Yusaku?!” Kusanagi yelped and he jumped out of his skin.

   He held his breast as he turned around; his heart pounding beneath his fingertips. His once flushed cheeks turned pallid as he watched Yusaku yawn. Ai sank into the Duel Disc as Yusaku picked it up and unplugged it.

   “I’m so sorry you had to see that. And hear that.” Kusanagi said.

   “Then act like an adult and at least minimise the tab.” Yusaku said.

   “Right away, my boy.” Kusanagi replied and hastily hid the browser.

   “Anyway, I’m good to go now. I’ll get some more sleep back home in my bed.” Yusaku grumbled.

   “Very well then… um, have a good evening, Yusaku.” Kusanagi said.

   “Yeah, later.” Yusaku replied with a flippant hand gesture for a farewell.

   As Yusaku passed by, Kusanagi heard Ai snicker. What a _little shit_ , Kusanagi thought to himself as he sat in shame. But still, it was a proposition he mightn’t turn down. Not to mention, that would be the sort of thing which would sell well in certain markets but that was an entirely different temptation and can of worms to go with it.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: this fic more or less has a sequel now. Check out Binary Days 2: The Electric Boogaloo (if your of a decent age bc its a smut fic).


End file.
